The New Management
by Sheo Darren
Summary: A Street Fighter Fic. Really! SNK meets its new boss: a certain Shadaloo crime lord... Chapter 6! Just when Spidey thought he was done with street fighting!
1. Hostile Takeover

**The New Management**

A Street Fighter Fic

Really!

**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own KOF or Street Fighter.

**  
**

**01: Hostile Takeover**

**  
**It was the day after the sale of SNK to Eolith. The whole SNK rank and file assembled to meet their new owner.

"So, how is he getting here?" an employee asked his neighbor.

"I heard he was flying here from his place in South America."

"South America? I thought Koreans bought us?"

"Yeah, well, the Korean company was just a front, so I hear."

There was an outcry of surprise, followed by more.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

"What?"

"Superman?"

But the massively-built caped man who floated down from the sky was no Kryptonian hero.

M. Bison sneered at the newest addition to his criminal empire of Shadaloo.

"BOW DOWN TO ME…"

**  
To Be Continued**


	2. The M Bison Manifesto

**The New Management**

**  
**A Street Fighter Fic

Really!

**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own KOF or Street Fighter.

**  
****02: The M. Bison Manifesto**

**  
M. Bison**

_Owner, President and Chairman of the Board of SNK_

"I dream of an SNK where I rule unquestioned…"

"My plan is to clone the strongest fighter in the world… thus I will be able to dispose of all my business rivals and enemies..."

"PSYCHO POWER!!!"

**  
Sagat**

_Vice President_

"I killed a fucking tiger."

**  
Balrog**

_Manager of Human Resources_

"There was this one time, an employee was babbling about union rights. So, Ah punched him in the face. Shut the fuck up there!"

**  
Vega**

_Manager of Business Liaisons_

"I cannot wait until our ugly business rivals drown in their own blood, especially that upstart wannabe Ken Masters..."

**  
Cammy**

_Chief of Security_

"Lord Bison will rule all despite the Board of Directors. You are all **doomed**."

**  
The Dolls**

_Cute And Sex Enforcers Who Make Up For Bison's Greatest Shortcoming_

"Lord Bison is so **manly**…"

**  
Zangief**

_Celebrated Russian Pro Wrestler_

"Quick! Change the channel!"

**  
Hoshi Ryu**

_Wandering Shotokan Fighter/Genetic Template For Bison's Super Soldiers_

"..."

**  
Chun Li**

_Hong Kong Police_

"…damned capitalists…"

**  
Guile**

_Retired U.S. Air Force Major_

"CHARLIE? CHARLIE??? CHARLIE!!!"

**  
Blanka**

"_Charlie" In The Bastardized US Movie_

"Uh, Guile? I'm not dead yet…"


	3. You Cloned The Wrong Guy!

**The New Management**

**  
**A Street Fighter Fic

Really!

**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own KOF or Street Fighter.

**  
****03: The Trouble With NESTS Part One**

**You Cloned The Wrong Guy!!!**

**  
**M. Bison stormed into NESTS' cloning facilities. "YOU FOOLS!!!" he bellowed at the scientists.

"Lord Bison! What is wrong?"

"I TOLD YOU TO CLONE THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE WORLD!!!"

"Yes, Lord Bison. We did what you ordered us to do…"

"THEN WHY DID YOU CLONE **KUSANAGI KYO**???"

"But, Lord Bison, Kusanagi Kyo is the strongest fighter in the world…"

"NO, HE ISN'T!!! **HOSHI RYU** IS THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE WORLD!!!"

"Hoshi Who?"

"GRRRRRR!!! PSYCHO POWER!!!"

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lord Bison! The clones! They've all escaped through faulty security measures!"

"WHAT??? AM I SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETENTS? PSYCHO POWER!!!"

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**  
**And that was how SNK actually came up with their horrid NESTS-Kusanagi Clones storyline.

**  
To Be Continued**


	4. Give Me Back My Company!

**The New Management**

A Street Fighter Fic

Really!

Disclaimer: I do not own KOF or Street Fighter.

**  
****04: Give Me Back My Company!**

**  
**

**  
** "Bison!" Kawasaki Eikichi, founder of SNK, shook a fist at his successor. "You and your Korean company front's crappy schemes for 2001 and 2002 have forever ruined SNK's image! I'm taking it back!"

"Oh?" The Shadaloo Crime Lord sneered. "You and what army?"

"I don't need an army! I have–" Kawasaki gestured. "**GEESE HOWARD**!!!"

The Southtown Crime Boss appeared and promptly began kicking Bison's ass.

"Reppuken! Double Reppuken! Jaiken! Raging Storm! Rashomon! Deadly Rave!"

"Ugh! Ow! Ouch! Wait! You can't launch three Supers one after the other!" the badly-panicking Bison pointed out.

In answer, Geese whipped out his SNK Boss Syndrome Badge for all to see.

"I fucking hate you," Bison growled.

"Lord Bison!" Cammy, who had just arrived, yelled. "Sweep him!"

Bison heeded the advice and began spamming his sliding kick attack. Geese was unable to defend against the relentless sweeping.

"Now, throw him off the top of a building, Lord Bison!"

Bison grabbed Geese, flew to the top of SNK HQ and threw Geese down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**  
** "Well," Chris Rock cackled as Geese fell past the floor he and his Chinese partner were in, "**He** ain't gonna be in Fatal Fury Movie 2."

Jacky Chan went LOL.

**  
** "Curse you, Bison! I'll get you one day!" So swearing, Kawasaki retreated.

"I have the feeling that that position should have been mine," Bison murmured. "And that the writer of this fan fiction will be attacked by Strider Hiryu."

"Lord Bison? What do you mean by fan fiction?" a puzzled Cammy inquired. "And who is Strider Hiryu?"


	5. You Cloned The Wrong Guy Again!

**The New Management**

A Street Fighter Fic

Really!

Disclaimer: I do not own KOF or Street Fighter.

**05: The Trouble With NESTS Part Two**

**Maximum Clonage**

M. Bison stormed into NESTS' cloning facilities. "YOU IMBECILES!!!" he roared at the scientists.

"But, Lord Bison! What did we do wrong now?"

"I TOLD YOU TO CLONE A POWERFUL BEING!!!"

"We did!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU CLONE **TOBEY MAGUIRE**???"

"Well…"

"GRRRRRR!!! PSYCHO POWER!!!"

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lord Bison! The clones! They've all escaped through faulty security measures!"

"AGAIN??? PSYCHO POWER!!!"

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And that was how Marvel Comics actually came up with its crappy Maximum Clonage story arc for the Spiderman comic book.


	6. Headlines!

**The New Management**

A Street Fighter Fic

Really!

Disclaimer: I do not own KOF or Street Fighter.

**06: Headlines**

Having (barely) survived the malevolent being known as Akuma in the Author's other Street Fighter story The Ultimate Plot Device II, Spiderman thought he was done with the worst experience in his life– when suddenly!

_Uh, oh. Spidey Sense! Tingling!_

"SPIDERMAN!!! DIE!!! PSYCHO CRUSHER!!!"

BOOM

**THE DAILY BUGLE**

**SPIDERMAN'S DEATH**

**M. Bison Feted As A Hero**

Bugle Owner Personally Decorates SNK Owner

**Venom**

Spiderman's So-Called "Poison"

"I got dibs on his spleen."

**Mary Jane Watson-Parker**

Peter Parker's Wifey

"TOBEY!!! NO!!!"

**Jennifer Myers**

Tobey's Wifey

"Excuse me?"

**Shadow Cat**

Haremette

"Well, he was a good lay, that's for sure…"

**Black Cat**

Haremette

"You sure the Author didn't mistake you for me?"

**Catwoman**

Batman's Haremette

"Why am I here?"

**Tigra**

Furry

"Don't worry, Sheo's about to run out of cat-themed superheroes…"

**Black Panther**

Prince of Wakanda

"… okay, this is just stupid now…"

**May Parker**

Peter Parker's Aunt

"Mr. Punisher? I need a hit man."

**The Punisher**

Vigilante

"I apologize, Mrs. Parker, but I am not a contractor. I can, however, direct you to someone who may be able to help you…"

**Taskmaster**

Pure Awesome

"You understand, Mrs. Parker, that the only credit card I accept is American Express…"

**Deadpool**

LOL

"SOLD TO AMERICA!!!"

**Slade Wilson**

The Other Comics Company's Deadpool

"Buffoon."

**Tony Stark**

Is Iron Man

"Oh, no. You can pin Cap's death on me. You can pin the Civil War and the Secret Invasion and even Janet's death on me if you like. But no way in hell will I take the fall for this!"

**Doctor Bruce Banner**

Scientist Friend

"What? Peter's dead? That makes me… angry…"

**The Hulk**

Angry Alter Ego of Dr. Banner

"GRRAAAHHHH!!! HULK SMASH!!!""

**Superman**

Rival Company's Flagship Superhero

"And here I thought the Infinite Earths story was bad…"


End file.
